The present invention relates to a fuel injection assembly for a gas turbine engine, more particularly such an assembly that minimizes the generation of nitrogen oxidizes and eliminates the possibility of self-ignition of the fuel/oxidizer mixer before passing into the combustion chamber.
French Patent 1,590,542 discloses a fuel injection assembly for a gas turbine engine which comprises a fuel injector injecting fuel into a prevaporization chamber and at least two prevaporization conduits connected to the chamber and to two intake orifices of different premixing chambers which issue into the combustion chamber. The prevaporization chamber is fitted with intake orifices for a pressurized prevaporization oxidizer and each premixing chamber has an intake device for dilution pressurized oxidizer.
The known fuel injection assemblies have not completely resolved the problems of excessive generation of nitrogen oxide (NO.sub.x) and smoke, nor have they eliminated the danger of self-ignition of the fuel/oxidizer mixture, resulting in poor combustion control.